Bully drabble time
by xoxanywherexox
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles written by me. The drabbles contain many pairings that are written before the drabbles. They are mostly all slash pairing so don't like don't read I hope you'll like them
1. GordJimmy Phantom of the opera

**1. Gord/Jimmy (Song: Phantom of the opera)**

-''Ugh this is so dumb'' sighed a redhead teen as he crossed his arms.  
-''Shut up James. This is a classic and beside you could use a little culture'' replied his boyfriend, legs crossed.  
-''Seriously Gord, I don't know why you like that movie. It's crap'' huffed Jimmy. He couldn't concentrate on the movie so he decided to observe his boyfriend. If this kind of thing made him happy, then he could always make an effort.


	2. JohnnyPeanut Cat and mouse

**2. Johnny/Peanut (Song: Cat and Mouse)**

Peanut sighed slightly as he watched his boss...his crush. He lowered his head, Johnny was looking at a picture of Lola; he was still in love with her, it was so obvious. Of course, Peanut had what he always wanted but why did everything had to come with a price? He knew that his lover was thinking of her everytime they kissed, everytime they fucked. He wished he could make him forget about her, but he knew he couldn't.


	3. PeteyGary What have you done?

**3. Gary/Petey (Song: What have you done?)**

What have you done Gary? Why didn't you stopped? Why did you stopped taking your medication? You know what happen when you don't. I can't believe you did this to Jimmy, he never did anything to you. But even after all you did, I miss you. I miss your teasing, I miss you calling me 'Femme-Boy', I miss you choosing my halloween costume every year. I love you Gary.


	4. DerbyBif slut

**4. Derby/Bif (Song: Slut) ~Warning: Adult content~**

Derby moaned under Bif, his nails digging into the redhead's back. When you first meet Derby Harrington, you see a very handsome and classy young man. You would never guess that every night Derby would turn into this sex needing person, that he would moan and pant like a little whore. But Derby was indeed this person, he loved to give blowJobs; he loved the feeling of semen in his mouth. He loved when his boyfriend was a bit rough with him in bed, he loved being tied up.  
-''Say it'' Bif ordered. ''Say it'' Bif ordered again, thrusting a little bit harder into the blonde haired teen.  
-''I'm a slut for you''


	5. GordVance Gegen meinen Willen

**5. Gord/Vance (Song: Gegen Meinen Willen)**

Gord stared blankly ahead of him. He felt empty, he felt numb. His parents had just told him that they were getting divorced. He was shocked. He was hurt. He couldnt't believe this. Of course his family wasnt perfect but he always thought that his parents loved each other. He hugged his legs agaisnt his chest and rested his chin agaisnt his knees. Suddenly he felt a wet droplet fall on his arm; it started raining. The sky was crying with him. All of the sudden, a voice got him out of his thoughts: ''Hey nightingale''. At this moment he knew everything would be alright.


	6. KirbyTrent Silly boy

**6. Trent/Kirby (Song: Silly boy)**

Trent sighed as he rubbed his forehead with the tip of his fingers. He didnt knew why he did this; why he broke up with Kirby. Kirby who had finally agreed to came out of the closet, even to his friends. He missed Kirby, Kirby was everything for him. Suddenly his gaze met the eyes of his ex-boyfriend. His face was bruised.  
-''What happened to you?'' asked Trent as he rose his hand to touch Kirby's cheek but Kirby slapped it away.  
-''Don't talk to me''


	7. ZoeJimmy Show me love

**7. Jimmy/Zoe (Song: Show me love)**

-''Hey Jimmy'' Zoe greeted her boyfriend. ''I need to talk to you''  
-''I dont have time Zoe. I have to run'' Jimmy replied as he took his skateboard from his bag and left.  
Zoe looked down, Jimmy had been ignoring her lately; telling her that he was always busy. Damn these people and their errants. It was important, she needed to talk to him.  
-''I'm pregnant'' she said and knew he would never know.


	8. ConstantinosJuri I'd come for you

**8. Constantinos/Juri (Song: I'd come for you)**

It was a winter night, snow was falling on the town of Bullworth. Constantinos Brakus had his hands in his pockets as he walked, head down, in the street. He and his boyfriend had went into a fight which made him hate his life even more. Juri said that he wasn't sure if he should be in a relationship with him; he wasn't sure if he was ready. Juri said he wasnt gay, but neither was Constantinos; it was only because Juri was a guy. Constantinos shook his head sadly as he kept walking when suddenly he looked up.  
-''I'll always come for you'' Juri said in his broken english.  
That was all the confirmation Constantinos needed.


	9. JohnnyLola Shut up

**9. Lola/Johnny (Song: Shut up)**

-''Shut up! I said shut up!'' Johnny growled with anger.  
-''B-but Johnny. You know you're the only one for me. The other ones dont mean anything'' Lola purred as he scoot closer to Johnny.  
-''Lies!'' Johnny gritted his teeth as he pushed her away.  
-''oooh I love it when you get angry johnny. So beastial'' She purred, in her voice that she thought sexy, the one Johnny hated.  
-''You know what? I'm tired of this! **It's over!''**


	10. GaryJimmy Disturbia

**10. Gary/Jimmy (Song: Disturbia)**

Gary sat on the floor, his hands grabbing his head; he felt like ripping his hair from his head. He felt like shit, those extra doses of medication and shock therapy didn't helped him. He knew he should feel angry; all this was Jimmy's fault. But he was too busy feeling sick and miserable to even think about the redhead.  
-''Smith! You have a visitor'' a voice barked and Gary stood up with shaky legs. When he walked in the 'visior's room', he saw the person he wished he would never see again. His eyes grew cold and angry but a smirk appeared on his face

Disturbia, I'm scaring you tonight


	11. MsPhilipsJimmy Because of you

**11. /Jimmy (Song: Because of you)**

Jimmy remembered , she was his favourite teacher at Bullworth. He wondered if she was still at Bullworth and if she was still with . Jimmy was now twenty years old and was currently living in vice city, alone in a crappy apartment. He wasn't in a relationship with Zoe...well not anymore. He just couldn't take the art teacher out of his thoughts.

Because of you


	12. AlgieEunice Somewhere only we know

**12. Eunice/Algernon (Song: Somewhere only we know)**

Algie was walking toward the library, the only place where he was free of insults, the place where he was accepted. He heard Ethan insult him but he didnt care; he would see his friends soon. He kept walking with determination when, suddenly, he heard sobs. He turned his head and saw Eunice near the wall of the library.  
''Eunice? W-whats wrong?'' he asked.  
-''S-someone made fun of me again'' she continued crying. ''Do you think I'm fat?'' she asked.  
-''No. **You're perfect'' **


	13. TrentGord Rescue me

**13. Trent/Gord (Song: Rescue me)**

Gord was bleeding, he was bruised, he hurted everywhere. He had his arms wrapped around himself; he couldn't believe that Jimmy had hurted him. He thought that Jimmy loved him, then why do he keep abusing him? Gord wanted out of this relationship but he was too scared to leave him. He felt as if the walls were coming closer, he felt as if he was suffocating. He needed help but he was too scared to ask for some. He was going out of his mind. Suddenly he looked up in fear when he heard footsteps but his expression relaxed when he saw the blond bully.

** Rescue me**


	14. PeteyJimmy Goodbye to you

**14. Jimmy/Petey (Song: Goodbye to you)**

Petey sighed as he looked outside of his window, he knew Jimmy would come soon to ask 'what was up with his letter'. It was over, his love for Jimmy wasnt the same. It's not that Pete was in love with someone else, it's just that he didnt felt the butterflies in his stomach everytime he saw Jimmy. Suddenly, his room door was kicked open and an angry looking Jimmy was on the other side.  
-''What the fuck is this!''

Goodbye to you 


	15. GaryJimmy World behind my wall

**15. Gary/Jimmy (Song: World behind my wall)**

-''Do you know how hard it is to be between these four walls? No of course you don't'' Gary asked him angrily.  
Happy volts wasnt an happy place like the name makes believe. Happy Volts is an asylum, a bad maintained one. Dirt is everywhere, food is digusting, the beds are dirty.  
-''Is it raining outside?'' asked Gary. Another thing to make the resident even crazier, there is no window.  
-''No'' replied Jimmy, he tried to look unbothered by this conversation. ''the sun is shining'' continued Jimmy.  
-''I see''


	16. PinkyLola Last christmas

16. Pinky/Lola (Last christmas)

Pinky sighed as she looked at her manicured hand. She felt hurt but she didn't wanted to admit it. It was a day after christmas, a day after the kiss she had shared with Lola. A day after she gave her heart to Lola. Of course, she knew Lola's reputation but she thought that this time it would be different. Well she thought wrong. As she was going to her physical education class this morning, she heard moans. It was at this moment that she saw Lola and some guy under the bleachers. She had felt her heart break; she couldn't believe that she had been this stupid to have had trusted her.

last christmas I gave you my heart,

the next day, you gave it away


	17. ConstantinosJimmy The world

17. Constantinos/Jimmy (The world)

-''Believe me Const. Things will change around here'' promised Jimmy. ''They will all eat from the palm of my hand'' added Jimmy, a smirk on his face. He looked in his lover's eyes. ''Yes they will all be my little puppets. They will stop the bullying or else they'll have to deal with me. I will be the king Const. The king, I will rule this dump. They will pay for what they did to you. I promise you this'' Jimmy said and hugged the dead body of his boyfriend that layed in his arms.

One day I will show you the sky that shines with light


	18. JimmyRussell Protège moi

18. Russell/Jimmy (Protège moi)

Jimmy stuck a needle in his arm and gritted his teeth; he could feel the drug going in his veins. It felt so good and yet hurted. Protect me. Things had been going pretty badly recently, he felt as if there was no hope. Protect me. He layed on his bed, needle still in his arms. Protège-moi. Suddenly the door opened and he saw a confused looking Russell staring at him.

-''What is Jimmy doing? Russell don't understand'' Russell said, walking in the room.

-''Russell. I'm sorry'' were the last words coming from Jimmy's mouth as his eyes closed for the final sleep.

Protect me


	19. TadPeanut Dogs unleashed

19. peanut/tad (Dogs Unleashed)

Tad was sick and tired of following orders. 'Do that', 'Do this', 'Don't do this' was his everyday. He didn't wanted to listen to Derby anymore, he wanted to do something that he knew Derby wouldn't approve. He felt like a dog that Derby kept with a leash and would pull on it if he misbehave. But enough was enough! Suddenly Tad's gaze fell on a greaser; Peanut. He walked over, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss right in front of Derby.

We are dogs unleashed


	20. DamonJuri Evil angel

20. Damon/Juri (Evil angel)

Juri was laying on an hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling. He sighed, he knew his death was near. He knew he wouldn't be of this world any longuer. Put me to sleep evil angel. He smiled sadly at the man who was sitting on the chair near his bed.

-''You know you can go home right?'' Juri told him in his broken english. He didn't knew why but he had the impression that the cancer was making him lose his english.

-''I know but I want to stay with you'' replied the black man as he squeeze his hand. Put me to sleep evil angel.

Juri started coughing and smiled slightly.

-''Thanks…I…I appreciate it. I know you had a match'' said Juri.

-''Football isn't important right now. You're more important''

Juri slowly closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Put me to sleep evil angel.

-''I love you'' Damon said but he knew Juri would never know.


	21. ConstantinosJuri Saving me

21. Constantinos/Juri (Saving me)

Constantinos flinched as his shoulder collided with the wall. He was being bullied by the jocks, again…

-''You're going to cry emo boy?'' mocked Damon as he gave him another shove.

Constantinos stayed silent, he knew that if he talked they'll bother him even more. So he stayed silent and tried to hide his fear; maybe they'll get bored and leave him alone.

-''What? You're not talking? Did a cat ate your tongue?'' sniggered Damon as he raised his fist.

Constantinos closed his eyes and waited for the punch but it never came. Suddenly a voice rose up and gave him hope.

-''Guys! Cut it out! A prefect is coming'' warned the voice but it was all a lie.

A concert of 'aw man' was heard as the jocks ran away.

-''You okay?'' asked Juri in his broken english.

''Yeah I'm fine now'' replied Constantinos with a small smile.

Yeah everything would be fine because his boyfriend would always be there to protect him.


	22. GaryJimmy Monster

22. Gary/Jimmy (Monster)

A howl was heard as Jimmy was making his way back to school through the woods. Jimmy sighed and kept walking.

-''Dumbass dog'' mumbled Jimmy.

Little did he knew that a familiar, but now yellow, eyes were watching him. That boy is a monster. Another howl was heard, making Jimmy jump a bit this time.

-''Dammit''

That boy is a monster. The figure om the bushed let out another howl and come ou of his hiding place.

Jimmy frowned slightly when he heard something behind him. He turned around and froze with shock; there was a huge beast standing right in front of him. That beast was wearing a ripped bullworth uniform, a uniform that strangely ressembled gary's…

Wait What?

That boy is a monster


	23. GordJimmy the butterfly

23. Gord/Jimmy (The butterfly)

Jimmy frowned slightly as he watched Gord, who looked empty. His eyes looked blank, his face expressionless. Jimmy didn't knew how it all started, but he would see that Gord was very unhappy; he looked like a butterfly that had its wings cut off. Did I tell you. Your wing is bleeding. Did I tell you it makes me cry? He didn't knew what was wrong with him, he wanted to know but somehow he never went to ask him. Sometime had passed and Jimmy was standing there, thinking that he should have talked to him. Maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

I miss you Gord


End file.
